Ilsa la belva delle SS
|paese2= |paese3= |paese4= |paese5= |paese6= |paese7= |paese8= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 1975 |durata= 96 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.66 : 1 |genere= Horror, erotico |regista= Don Edmonds |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= Jonah Royston e Jonah Royston |produttore= Herman Traeger |produttoreesecutivo= |produttoreassociato= |coproduttore= |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= Aeteas Filmproduktions |distribuzioneitalia= |attori= *Dyanne Thorne: Ilsa *Gregory Knoph: Wolfe *Tony Mumolo: Mario *Maria Marx: Anna *Nicolle Riddell: Kata *Jo Jo Deville: Ingrid *Sandy Richman: Maigret *C.D. Lafleuer: Binz *Rodina Keeler: Gretchen *Wolfgang Roehm: Generale *Lance Marshall: Richter *Wayne Beauchamp: Prigioniero (non accreditato) *Colleen Brennan: Prigioniera dai capelli rossi (non accreditata) *Sandy Dempsey: Prigioniera (non accreditata) *Uschi Digard: Prigioniero nella camera pressurizzata (non accreditato) *Jacqueline Giroux: Rosette (non accreditata) *John F. Goff: Guardia Nazista con baffi (non accreditato) *Meri McDonald: Guardia Nazista (non accreditata) *Janet Newell: Prigioniera bionda (non accreditata) *Eve Orlon: Prigioniera nuda nel letto (non accreditata) *Gary Schneider: First Prisoner Beside Wolfe (non accreditato) *Peggy Sipots: Prisoner on Ice Block (non accreditata) *Donna Young: Prisoner with White Scarf (non accreditata) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Glen Rowland |montatore= Kurt Schnit e Jackson De Govia (non accreditato) |effettispeciali= Wayne Beauchamp (non accreditato) |musicista= |temamusicale= |scenografo= |costumista= |truccatore= Joe Blasco |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Ilsa la belva delle SSè un film del 1975 diretto da Don Edmonds. Appartenente al filone della cosiddetta "nazisploitation", è il primo di una saga con protagonista Dyanne Thorne nel ruolo della dottoressa Ilsa. Trama Il film non consta di una vera e propria trama, ma si limita a mostrare alcune sequenze choc che vengono perpetrate all'interno del campo di concentramento. Il compito di Ilsa altro non è che quello di scoprire maggiori resistenze al dolore, che porterebbero alla scoperta di una nuova "razza eletta". Alcune tra le vittime vengono bollite, penetrate da cavi fallici elettrificati, e le loro ferite vengono in seguito colmate di vermi, affinché questi portino a nuovi sviluppi nel campo della prevenzione delle malattie virali; i capitani nazisti vengono invece evirati dalla crudele dottoressa dopo che questa ha avuto rapporti sessuali con questi, che si sono dimostrati impotenti. L'unico che sopravvive è il soldato statunitense Wolfe, nazionalista sino al nocciolo nei confronti della sua patria, superdotato ed eroico. Nel finale i superiori di Ilsa, preoccupati di celare agli Alleati che avanzano quanto avvenuto nel campo, lo fanno distruggere uccidendo tutti gli occupanti ed Ilsa stessa viene eliminata. Il loro piano appare però destinato a fallire in quanto Wolfe ed una prigioniera, sfuggiti al massacro, si mettono in salvo. Curiosità * Phyllis Davis era stata inizialmente considerata per il ruolo di Ilsa. * Il film venne girato sullo stesso set della serie televisiva Gli eroi di Hogan. * Tra i fake trailers contenuti nel film Grindhouse di Quentin Tarantino e Robert Rodriguez, quello diretto da Rob Zombie, Werewolf Women of the SS prende spunto dalla pellicola di Edmonds per alcune sequenze. Sequel *''Ilsa, la belva del deserto'' (Ilsa, Harem Keeper of the Oil Sheiks) (1976) *''Greta, la donna bestia'' (Ilsa the Tigress of Siberia) (1977) *''La tigre del sesso'' (Greta - Haus ohne Männer) (1977) Locandina Categoria:Film canadesi Categoria:Film del 1975 Categoria:Film erotici Categoria:Film horror